¿Ib y Garry?
by Lujandra
Summary: Una historia en la que Ib y Garry salen adelante juntos, luego de diez años. Pero, ¿que les deparará el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, debo decir primeramente que es mi primer fic. Por lo tanto, tenedme paciencia..**

 **Será de IB por que Yolo.**

 **PD: Edad actual de IB: 19.**

 **Edad actual de Garry: 28.**

 _IB:_

Garry y Yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos desde que salimos de la galería. Un año luego de que terminamos con la pesadilla, a mis diez años, obtuvo una beca en una Academia que se especializa en el entrenamiento a Artistas con posibilidades. Hoy, a diez años del suceso, nuestra amistad se mantiene intacta. Soy muy unida a él. A veces, sólo a veces, me preguntó que haría si Garry se fuese de mi lado; aunque, siempre intento no pensar en ello.

La mañana del lunes dos de septiembre me levanté temprano y le preparé el desayuno a mis padres, ya que era su aniversario de bodas. Exactamente Veinte años el día de hoy.

—Oh, cariño, ¿A dónde me llevarás hoy? — Le preguntó mi madre a mi padre luego de desayunar.

—¿Quieres ir a por una cena en el restaurante más prestigioso de la ciudad? —Respondió mi padre, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Yo, simplemente opté por meterme en mi habitación y dejar a ese par solos. Luego revisé mi teléfono, que estaba sobre mi cama. Tenía un mensaje de Garry.

"Buenos días, IB. Felicita a tus padres de mi parte hoy. Me preguntaba, para no estar con esos dos, ¿Te gustaría a ir a un lugar hoy?" Y eso era todo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo con Garry, ya que era un hombre agradable y cortés. En ese momento quería más que nada oír su voz, ya que no la había escuchado desde el viernes, día en que partió a ver a su abuela en el campo. Así que marqué su número, y me alegre al oír su voz luego de dos tonos.

—Buenos días, Garry al habla. — Al parecer no había revisado el identificador de llamadas.

—Buenos días, Garry. ¿Cómo has estado? — Dije con delicadeza.

—¡Oh, Ib! — contestó alegre. —Resulta que mi abuela goza de maravillosa salud a sus noventa. ¿Qué tal todo? —

—Haha, aquí bien. Por cierto… ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy? — dije, sonriente, aunque Garry no pudiese verme.

—¡Ah, sobre eso! Conque leíste mi mensaje.

—Oh, Garry, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

—¡Oh, me haces sonrojar! Bien, será una sorpresa. Pasaré por ti a las seis, no olvides tu abrigo.

—Jo, vale. Adiós. — Y colgué. Estaba tan feliz. ¡Saldría con Garry a pasear, seguramente!

Al final, me tiré en mi cama, con un gran nudo en el estómago. Huh... no podría aguantar hasta la tarde.

Justo a las seis en punto escuché la bocina del auto de Garry. En la entrada, descolgué mi abrigo del perchero. Justamente, mis padres acababan de irse minutos antes. Salí y me aseguré de cerrar con llave detrás de mí.

—Hola, Ib. — Saludó Garry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Garry. — Dije, sonriendo como respuesta a su sonrisa. Finalmente, terminé sentándome en el asiento del copiloto. —Bien. ¿A dónde vamos? —

—Es una sorpresa. — Repitió, tal y como lo hizo por teléfono.

Tuve que abstenerme de hacer preguntas todo el trayecto. Que fueron cinco o seis minutos, para mí, eternos. Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a .. la playa.

—¿Garry? — Me extrañaba un poco ese lugar. Estaba pensando en que iríamos a comer Macarones. El se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta.

—Toma mi mano, Ib. — Dijo, extendiéndome gentilmente su mano; la cual tomé como si fuese sumamente frágil. Una mano cálida, firme, y sobre todo protectora. Garry me guio por medio de la arena a un espacio cerca del mar. Desde allí podía verse perfectamente el atardecer, el sol a punto de ocultarse... eso me traía tanta melancolía. Melancolía, como la escultura de… bueno, la galería.

—Me encantan los atardeceres. — Dijo Garry, rompiendo el silencio que se había ocasionado luego de sentarnos en la arena.

—Sí. Son hermosos, con sus tonalidades naranjas. —Respondí, quédandome seca de ideas. "Vamos Ib.. ¡piensa!"

—Verás, estuve pensando Ib. Pensando mucho.

Ya no me gustaba mucho el rumbo de la conversación.

—Hace diez años que somos amigos.

Asentí.

—Hemos forjado una hermosa amistad.. ¿no es así? Eres mi mejor amiga.

Asentí.

—Y no quiero que nada arruine eso.

—Yo también quiero que nada arruine nuestra amistad.

—Pero, verás, Ib… hay algo que me inquieta desde hace un tiempo. — Esta vez no miraba al horizonte. Me miraba a mí. —No quiero que dejes jamás de ser mi amiga. —

Asentí.

—Así que..

En realidad, en ese momento estaba algo asustada.

—¡Haha! Oh, vamos, quita esa cara. No estoy por golpearte o algo.

De verdad, ¿estaba tan tensa?

—Sigue con la conversación. —Inquirí.

—Cásate conmigo, Ib. Te amo.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente, todas los sentimientos dentro de mí desde hacía diez años estallaron.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cásate conmigo, Ib. Te amo". Esas palabras explotaron como una bomba.

Hubo un revoltijo de sentimientos dentro de mí en ese momento. En realidad no sabía que responder con mis labios. Oh, pero mi cuerpo sí, ya que sin darme cuenta estaba abrazando el cuello de Garry. —Sí… quiero. — Acto seguido, oculté mi cabeza entre sus ropas.

—E-.. ¿Éstas llorando? Oh, Ib..

—Me haces tan feliz, Garry. — Dije entre sollozos.

—¿Sabes? Dudé. Dudé mucho… pero ahora no me importa lo que digan las personas. Mis sentimientos son verdaderos. —Dijo, correspondiendo a mi abrazo colocando sus manos en mi cintura y estrechándome contra él. —Te amo, Ib. Desde hace mucho.

Fue entonces cuando no pude controlar mi llanto. Garry acarició mi cabello con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, impedía que me separase de él.

Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, cayó sobre nosotros la noche. Garry acertó al decirme que trajese mi abrigo, ya que estaba helando en ese momento. Pero no sentía mucho frío. Sentía un calor que seguramente no se apagaría fácilmente. Una felicidad que nadie me podría quitar. Nadie. Finalmente, volví a montar en su auto. Ambos suspiramos a la vez cuando ya estábamos dentro. Pero, ahora una preocupación pasaba por mi cabeza: ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? Bueno, a mi madre le agrada Garry, pero.. ¿Y papá qué?

Me interrumpió la voz de Garry.

—Llegamos, Ib.

Ya estábamos frente a mi casa. Había estado muy distraída. Estuve por responder, hasta que Garry se acercó un poco a mí. "Me besará" fue lo que pensé inmediatamente. Así que cerré los ojos, para disfrutar lo máximo.

Pero me desalenté cuando Garry besó mi frente dulcemente. —Un hombre como yo no tiene derecho a besar tus labios. — Fue su justificación. Bueno, de todas formas me debería ya un beso.

Bajé del auto y fui a la entrada. Noté que el auto de Garry no desapareció hasta que cerré la puerta. "Él es mi caballero de brillante armadura…" pensé. "Lo es".

 **-0-**

Dormí muy bien esa noche. Me levanté muy tarde. Por suerte, no iría a la universidad hasta Marzo, uh. Cuando me dirigí a la cocina (en mis greñas), noté que mi madre ya cocinaba.

—Dormiste feliz, ¿eh? Te ves radiante.

—Haha, sí, madre. Buenos días.

—¿Pasó algo con Garry ayer?

—Muchas cosas. —Dije, sonriente. En ese momento, mi padre entró en la cocina.

—Quiero hablarles de… algo. —Les dije, ya que estaban ambos allí.

—Luego de comer. —Respondió mi padre.

 **-0-**

—Padres…—Comencé, luego de desayunar. Ya había cepillado mis dientes y cabello. También, había cambiado mi ropa de dormir a la cotidiana. —Ayer. Hablemos de eso.

Mi madre estaba ansiosa, mientras que mi padre me oía tan solo un poco.

—Garry me propuso matrimonio ayer en la playa.

Silencio.

—…—

—…Linda ¡Que bien por ti! —Dijo mi madre antes de abalanzarse sobre mi en un enoooorme abrazo, frotando su mejilla con la mía. —¡Sabía que Garry te ama! ¡Se notaba en su mirar!

—..Ib.. —Comenzó mi padre, seguramente, con un largo sermón.

—Richard. —Dijo mi madre mirando a mi padre con el ceño fruncido. Esa era una mirada que siempre asustaba a cualquiera. —Dale una oportunidad.

—Bien.. —Dijo, de mala gana. —Pero sólo por que eres mi única hija. —En ese momento fui yo la que se tiró sobre mi padre.

—Gracias.

…

Y allí estaba, yo, la pobre Ib, cansada de repetirle mil y un veces la propuesta a mi madre.

—¡Que romántico! —Decía ella. —Tu padre le pidió mi mano a mi padre, duh. Si, lo amaba, pero me hubiese gustado algo más… lindo.

 **-0-**

 _Garry:_

Aún no aceptaba el hecho de que Ib aceptase mi propuesta de matrimonio. Era algo tan… satisfactorio. Aún más luego de ocultar mis sentimientos durante mucho tiempo. Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue contarle a mi madre, la cual se emocionó, y bastante. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana no podía dormir. Sentía mucha adrenalina.

El martes, el día siguiente, llamé a Ib avisando que iría a su casa. "Yo mismo hablaré con su padre", pensé. "No importa que se niegue. Me casaré con ella".

Llegue cerca de las tres de la tarde. El sol estaba radiante en lo alto. Cuando toqué, su madre, Melody, me abrió.

—¡Oh, Garry querido! Ib me lo contó todo. — Acto seguido, me abrazó quizá demasiado fuerte. Ya estaba perdiendo el aire. —¡Pasa, pasa! Ib está duchándose. — Asentí y entre en su hogar.

Ya había estado bastantes veces allí; pero para decirle a su padre que..

—Garry. — Me estremecí un poco al escuchar a Richard, el padre de Ib, posiblemente detrás de mí. —Bienvenido, muchacho. —Continúo cuando voltee a verle. Estaba.. bastante serio.

—Ah.. Sr. Richard. Buenas tardes. Imagino que Ib ya se lo contó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué opina?

—Me niego. Pero dejaré que se case contigo. Por su... felicidad. —Dijo, cruzado de brazos. —Seguramente sólo quieres tocar a mi hija... mi única y hermosa hija..

—¡Richard! —Gritó Melody.

Eso.. era algo que jamás había pensado. Que Ib y yo.. ugrh.

—No, señor. —Dije, totalmente serio. —No quiero a su hija para esas cosas. La cuidaré. Lo juro.

Estaba tan distraído fijando mi mirada en la del Sr. Richard que omití totalmente el hecho de que Ib estuviese detrás de mí en ese instante. Eso, hasta que me abrazó.

—Hola. —Dijo, totalmente calmada. —Quería escucharte de nuevo desde esta mañana. — Pude notar que su cabello estaba mojado gracias que mi ropa comenzaba a mojarse también.

—Ib. Seca bien tu cabello. No quieres resfriarte, ¿O sí? —Dije, volteando hacia ella. Sólo llevaba puesto un vestido; al parecer, ligero. Tomé la toalla que tenía Ib colgada sobre su hombro. —Entonces lo haré yo. — Acto seguido, frote la toalla contra su cabello, hasta asegurarme de que estuviese todo en orden. Podría apostar que su padre me miraba con mala cara y que Ib estaba haciendo pucheros. Fue entonces cuando advertí la hora en mi reloj. 3:15. Sólo tenía quince minutos en la casa de Ib.. y sus padres ya me estaban helando los pelos. —Yo me encargaré de la organización de la boda. Ib, ¿Qué día quieres que sea?

—Veinticinco de septiembre. —Y eso, estaba cerca. Veintidós días para organizar una boda. La mejor, sólo para Ib.

—¿Tenéis pensado a dónde queréis ir? —Dijo Melody.

—¿Qué tal a Alemania, Garry? Con tu prima, Aya. (¿Crossover? ¿Dónde?)

—Ah.. Ib.. no pensaba que la recordarías, pero vale. Todo por tu felicidad. —Dije, sonriente, a lo que Ib también devolvió una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es mi mundo pintado en tristeza,_

 _No hay luz del sol, no puedes escuchar algo aquí._

 _Espero silenciosa por ti padre._

 _Dime, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?_

 _Te vi y me gustaste...quiero ser tu amiga, ¿está bien?_

 _¿Eh hecho algo malo?_

 _¿Entonces por qué me odias?_

 _Oh, dime por qué quieres ir con ese hombre…_

 _¿Él es tu caballero en armadura?_

 _Quién te protege y da su vida por tu bien._

 _Entonces, dime, por qué se parece tanto a aquel que nos creó y dejó…_

 _Garry:_

Al aceptar organizar todo, el estrés comenzó. Ib me llamaba todas las tardes para saber como iba todo. Oh, mi linda Ib, siempre tan tierna y atenta. Amo eso de ella.

Al volver a casa lo primero que hice fue llamar a Aya, mi prima de diecisiete años. Ella accedió a dejarnos dos semanas en la Mansión Drevis, la cual fue quemada y luego reconstruida… mi tío murió en el incendio. Aunque en realidad, ese viejo se traía algo. Ella aseguro que acomodaría una habitación lo mejor posible, lo cual agradecí.

Lo siguiente que hice fue alquilar el Fest Salon, uno de los más grandes salones de recepción: lo mejor, estaba prácticamente en la playa, dónde se haría el intercambio de votos.

Ahora, las floristas. Contraté a las mejores que conocía: mis amigas, las gemelas Han y Jan, de origen japónes. Les pedí que hiciesen arreglos floras de rosas rojas y azules, las más raras. Lo mejor, ellas las tenían. Lo tenían todo. Pero, aunque me doliese, agregué rosas amarillas.

Lo siguiente fue el pastel. Un pastel de Seis pisos con diferentes tonalidades y decorado de rosas rojas y azules. Arriba, iría una paloma, como símbolo de libertad. Eso lo pensé bastante.

Tenía listo al equipo que arreglaría todo el salón con las alfombras, sillas y centros de mesa que escogí, arreglos de vidrio; también para que arreglasen las sillas en la playa. Contraté a un creador de esculturas en hielo para que hiciese un conejo de hielo. Sé que esos le gustan a Ib. Lo siguiente, sería el equipo que prepararía los platillos a los invitados. La entrada sería una ensalada otoñal. El primer platillo, pescado. El postre, pastel de fresa con un poco de pudín ligero, los favoritos de Ib. Y, claro, a elección, no podían faltar mis macarones. También, contraté a una banda de música clásica, mi favorita.

A cinco días para la boda, todo estaba perfectamente planeado y sincronizado.

 **-0-**

 _Ib:_

Faltaba aún una semana para la boda cuando mi madre me sacó (y también a mi padre) a rastras para comprar el vestido. Caminamos por medio de una avenida que era especial por tener tiendas de este tipo. En esas tiendas habían todo tipo de vestidos: esponjosos, con escote profundo de corazón, con escote ligero de corazón, corto, rosa, largo, con corte de sirena, en espiral, con brillo, marrones. Pero ninguno me interesaba. Me aburría probarme centenares de vestidos.

Al final, termine probándome un vestido que llamó mi atención.

Era simple. Tenía un escote en línea recta. Tenía un lazo que se ataba en la espalda, y luego la tela caía en picada hacia abajo, también, de forma recta. La primera capa era de encaje, mientras que la segunda era simplemente tela blanca.

—Me encanta. —Dije para mis adentros luego de probármelo.

—¡Estás hermosa! —No pude evitar ruborizarme un poco. —Da una vuelta para mí. —Y eso hice. Mi padre, simplemente estaba revisando su celular. —¡Richard! —Gritó mi madre. Simplemente reí.

Terminamos comprando ese vestido.

Al día siguiente, Charlotte, mi mejor amiga universitaria me visitó.

—¡Qué hermoso, Ib!

—Ya escuche eso centenares de veces, Col. —'Col' era el apodo que tenía para ella. Una muchacha baja, de cabello ondulado y negro con vivídos ojos verdes, que no solía ser muy femenina. —¿Nada nuevo?

—Sabía que Garry iría a por ti algún día. AHHHHHH. —Dijo, gritando. —Me llamaste para decirme algo, ¡¿No?!

—Sí, eso. ¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor?

—Si, pero no usaré vestido.

Yo solo reí.

—Claro, Col. Claro. —termine sacando un vestido de color rojo vino para ella.

—Uh, Ib, te quiero, y tu boda es en cinco días, pero.. ¡¿Esto?!

—Vamos, por nuestra amistad. —Dije, sonriente.

—Vale. Pero por qué eres mi amiga, sólo eso. —Suspiro. —Por cierto… con tu personalidad, Ib… ¿no te incomodará la noche de bodas?

—¿Ah? —Dije, algo confundida. —¿Porqué me molestaría? Estaré con Garry.

—Osea, hacer el "Pra-pra"

—¿Pra-Pra…? Oh...

Y esa noche, me comí la cabeza. Supongo que retendría a Garry durante un tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ib:_

Esa mañana estuve muy asustada. Me dirigí muy temprano con mi madre, quién me vestiría y peinaría hasta una suite para la novia en el Fest salón. Me senté frente al gran espejo con asiento. El lugar que Garry había elegido era simplemente precioso, y eso lo decía sólo con ver esa suite. Mi madre no permitía ver el salón ya terminado: orden de Garry. Él estaba posiblemente en una suite del lado contrario al que yo estoy.

Mi madre aplico primero la base; me maquilló con colores ligeros a la vista: un azul oscuro con un toque de negro. Rizó mis pestañas y empolvó mi rostro, para luego añadir rubor. Mis labios fueron pintados del color rojo sangre, algo que había resaltar realmente mi rostro.

Recogió mi cabello en una 'cebolla', para luego colocar adelante la diadema que venía con el velo. Estaba hermosa. Y, al añadir el vestido y los zapatos, estaba perfecta. Para Garry. Mi amado, Garry.

 **-0-**

El intercambio de anillos sería en la playa. Cerca del mar, en el lugar donde Garry me pidió matrimonio. En cuanto pise la alfombra mi padre tomó mi brazo. Tomé aún más fuerte el ramo de rosas entre mis manos, mientras me acercaba lentamente a él. Estaba muy lindo con traje; él se veía radiante, con su cabello despeinado como siempre, con sus rizos de un color lila suave, extrañamente, naturales. Sus ojos eran lo más bello de su ser. Al estar a su lado, se hizo notoria la diferencia de tamaño. Mientras que yo era pequeña, Garry era un gigante.

—Estás hermosa. —Susurró él a mi oído.

—Gracias.

Y fue cuando comenzó la ceremonia.

(A la escritora le da flojera describirla).

—Puede besar a la novia. —Dijo el sacerdote a cargo.

Pude ver la forma en que Garry se inclinó para acercar su rostro al mío. Apostaría que mi rubor estaba a tope. Cerré los ojos. Garry rodeó mi cintura. Pude sentir su respiración. Finalmente, nuestros labios pudieron encontrarse en un suave y agradable beso. Uno que no quería que terminase jamás. Pero tuvo que terminar. En cuanto Garry comenzó a alejarse mi rostro pude ver que se sentía tan avergonzado como yo.

 _Garry:_

Podía decirlo mil veces. Ib estaba memorablemente hermosa. Y sus labios eran algo digno de probar una y otra vez. Luego del beso todos aplaudieron: comenzaría la 'fiesta' en el Fest Salón. Yo simplemente me incline un poco y, con un brazo rodee las delicadas piernas de Ib y con el otro sus hombros. Termine alzándola. Ella no dejaba de reír gracias a aquello, estaba ruborizada, y no por el maquillaje. Su cara ruborizada era muy linda, también. Y así mismo, en brazos, la lleve hasta la recepción.

 **-0-**

 _Ib:_

En lo primero que me fijé fue en la mesa de dulces, y, claro, como lo esperaba, había macarones. Estuve arrastrando conmigo a Garry por todos lados. De todas formas, es mi marido, ¿no? No podía esperar el momento en que Garry y yo pudiésemos charlas un poco lejos del bullicio de la gente. Algunos bailaban, bebían… por supuesto, le impedí a Garry beber.

—Vamos, sólo un poco de vino.

Yo simplemente respondía 'no'.

—¿Rosas rojas, azules y amarillas, Garry? — El simplemente sonrió.

—Si la rosa se marchita, tú te marchitarás. Es para no olvidar los viejos tiempos.

—¡Hiciste un buen trabajo, lindo! —Dijo Melody, mi madre.

—Ah.., sí. —Dijo mi padre a su lado.

—Garry…—Dije, a su oído. —¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Por allá. Le hablé mucho de ti. —Tomé su mano y el me guio por la dirección a la cual apuntaba.

Su madre era una mujer de cabellos canosos, rechoncha y bajita. La conocía de vista y nombre, pues Garry me había hablado de ella. Una mujer llamada 'Rose', una total ironía.

—Oh, Garry, querido. La muchacha es tan tierna y linda como lo dijiste. — Dijo la mujer. Yo solo me aferre al brazo de Garry.

—Sí, mamá. —Respondió él.

—¿Ib, verdad? —Dijo, mirándome.

—Un placer. —Respondí.

—¡Oh! Que linda… haz escogido una buena esposa, tal y como lo deseaba tu madre, hohoho.

—Mamá.. —Dijo Garry, cercano a protestar.

—Vamos, Garry. —Dije, apuntando a una mesa y tirando un poco de su smoking perfectamente blanco.

—Claro, Ib.

 **-0-**

 _Garry:_

Me emocionó el hecho de que Ib le cayera bien a mi madre.

Debo admitir que el tiempo pasó volando. Eran las nueve y nuestro vuelo a Alemania salía a las once, así que ya debíamos despedirnos. Yo tenía un auto preparado con el equipaje. La madre de Ib se había encargado de dejar su maleta preparada, así que, en un momento clave de la fiesta, tomé a Ib de la mano y la guie al lugar dónde se dividían los baños.

—Cambiaré mi ropa. —Le dije. —Tú también deberías hacerlo. —En ese momento Melody apareció. Prometió recoger nuestras prendas, así que entré al baño masculino, mientras que Ib al femenino.

Me coloqué encima una camiseta blanca y un sweater marrón junto con unos Jeans y botas. Al salir, Ib ya estaba lista, sorprendentemente rápido. No había señales de que hubiese usado maquillaje y su cabello estaba libre de sus ataduras, totalmente salvaje. Llevaba un Sweater rojo, Jeans oscuros y botas negras. Tomé su mano y corrí con ella a la parte trasera del edificio. Entramos al auto, y partimos al aeropuerto.

 **-0-**

 _Ib:_

En el aeropuerto una azafata nos apuntó al avión que debíamos tomar. Yo simplemente dejé llevarme por Garry, tomada de su mano. Solo faltaba un letrero que dijese "Recién casados" sobre nosotros. Aunque quizá me faltaba una escapada. Y ese era el momento perfecto, con mi hombre favorito. Nos sentamos juntos en el avión. Yo jamás solté su mano.

—Ib… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Créeme. —Dijo, sonriendo. —Pero… odiaría si no me dijeses que te hago sentir sola. Así que, puedes ser caprichosa siempre que quieras.

En ese momento solté su mano y jalé un poco la manga del sweater que llevaba. Él, volteó para darme un beso. Un cálido y tierno beso. Lo que yo demandaba. Cuando él estuvo por escaparse de mis labios, yo simplemente lo tomé por el cuello su sweater, impidiendo su retiro de la guerra. Podría apostar que eso le sorprendió. Al final, lo deje ir simplemente para volver a tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Te amo… te amo. —Dije repetidas veces a la vez que besaba su cara en diversos lugares. Finalmente, me quedé tranquila en mi asiento, ya que seguramente estaba molestando a algunas personas con mi besuqueo. Al final, terminé apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando mis ojos, entrando a aquel mundo que posiblemente me haría feliz.

 **-0-**

 _Garry:_

Los besos de parte de Ib me sorprendían y a la vez me hacían feliz. Ib, algo cansada, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y finalmente cerró los ojos. —Dulces sueños. — Dije en voz baja. Pasaron una o dos horas. Pero no pude evitar oír que ella susurraba, se removía. Estaba asustada.

—N-No… Garry…—Decía, entre sueños. —Mary... tú…— ¿'Mary'? ¿Ib estaba teniendo una pesadilla? —Él… amo…— Eso, (no pude evitarlo) me sacó una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué mataste a Garry, Mary? —Susurro ella en voz baja, aunque lo escuché claramente. Eso me dejó petrificado. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla sobre mi muerte.

—Ib.. despierta. —Dije, sacudiéndola un poco. —Despierta.

Finalmente se removió y estiro, pero sin abrir sus ojos. Bostezó y cruzó sus piernas en el asento.

—¿Sí?

—O..Olvídalo. Estamos llegando. — Y no mentía. Habíamos aterrizado en Alemania. Y al bajarnos, en el área de espera pudimos ver a una joven de cabello corto y negro con un lazo en su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ib:_

La prima de Garry había crecido bastante desde que la vi por última vez, cuando ella tenía 10 y yo 12. Su nombre era Aya Drevis. Hubo un trágico accidente y la única sobreviviente fue Aya, y la criada de la mansión, María. Su padre murió en el incidente. En cuanto Aya vio a Garry, sus ojos resplandecieron y corrió hacia él. Garry la alzó en el aire, como una niña pequeña.

—¡Garry~! ¡Sabía que te casarías con Ib algún día a pesar de la edad! Que feliz estoy por ti. —Dijo entre risas.

—Estás muy grande, Aya. ¿Cuánto medías la última vez que te ví? —Luego se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, pensativo. —Un metro treinta y cinco.

—Garry. —Dije, jalando su sweater. Él tomó las maletas y las subió al auto de Aya. O bueno, del doctor Drevis, el cual conducía María.

—¿Sabes? Puedes ponerme apodos cariñosos, jojojo. — Yo respondí golpeando una de sus costillas. — ¡Oh! Vamos, vamos… subamos al auto.

Subimos al auto. Del Aeropuerto a la mansión eran alrededor de veinte minutos en auto; en los cuales permanecí acurrucada a Garry por el frío, a pesar que el auto no tenía la calefacción encendida.

La mansión se veía gigantesca por fuera. No se veían los restos de una vieja y enorme casa llena de cenizas por causa de un incendio. Aya abrió la puerta principal de par en par, y empezó a indicarnos las habitaciones.

—A su izquierda, una puerta que dirige a la sala de recepción y a uno de los baños. A la derecha, un depósito. Con la construcción de la nueva mansión pedí que el sótano fuese totalmente destruido y sellado. Bajo la escalera, el comedor y cocina. Subiendo a su izquierda se encuentra mi habitación, la habitación de María, la habitación vuestra y la habitación de huéspedes. A la derecha, la sala de archivos, otro baño y la mini-galería con todas las pinturas que Garry me envía. —Garry sonrió. — Cada habitación tiene un baño privado. Juju, ¡No os perdáis! —Dijo, y entró en la cafetería. María nos guio a nuestra habitación. Era… totalmente blanca. La sabanas eran blancas, sin machas, pero que igualmente podía mancharse fácilmente.. Tenía encima un cobertor de lino blanco, que le añadía delicadeza. La cómoda era de madera oscura. Había un diván de tela blanca y madrea oscura al borde de la cama. Tenía una alfombra en una escala de grises, blancos y negros. Tenía un ventanal con asiento, de cortinas blancas y cojines en escalas monótonas de gris, negro y blanco. En una esquina estaba la puerta al baño, que era de madera oscura. Era un baño grande con una tina para dos y dos duchas. Dos lavamanos y dos retretes. Todo en un número de dos. Las paredes de la habitación y el baño eran blancas, también. María nos abandonó dentro de la habitación. Ahora estábamos solos.

—Garry. — Dije, con tono de pregunta. —¿Qué hacen los recién casados en su primera noche?

 _Garry:_

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. En realidad, no lo había pensado. En realidad, la idea de hacer a Ib mía me emocionaba, pero, ¿Qué pensaría ella? Podía apostar a que dolería, y mucho. Y, seguramente, no quiere.

—Cosas de adultos. —Respondí. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi nuca y suspiré. —Ib.. si te incómoda, puedo dormir en el diván. No hay problema. — Ib asintió, silenciosa. Tomó algunas ropas de su equipaje y luego se dirigió al baño. Al salir, estaba en su pijama rojo, de mangas largas hasta la rodilla: su favorito. Ella se metió cuidadosamente entre las sábanas, e inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Por ahora, yo tendría que esperar hasta que Ib decida tener aquello. Jamás la obligaría a hacer ello.

Yo también tomé mi camisa y pantalón de pijama y fue a cambiarme al baño. Dejé todo ordenado. Tomé una sábana de un armario cercano y me recosté sobre el diván. Era muy, muy cómodo. Así que, como era tarde, apagué las luces y dormí plácidamente.

…

Al siguiente día me levanté antes que Ib. Ella se veía muy bonita mientras dormía. Me acerqué y besé su frente mientras susurraba 'buenos días' a mi amada esposa. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, e igualmente dijo 'buenos días'. Besé sus labios y salí de la habitación hacia el baño para lavar mis dientes.

 _Ib:_

Yo había advertido que ello había incomodado a Garry. Yo sabía lo que debía hacer: darle placer. Darme placer a mí. Tener placer juntos, como cuando sentimos el placer de escapar de la galería.

Garry se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Pude sentir cuando besó mi frente, y eso fue lo que me despertó.

—Buenos días. —Susurró él.

—Buenos días. —Susurré de regreso. Él besó mis labios cariñosamente y me dio la espalda para ir al baño. Cuando finalmente se fue de mi vista, froté un poco mis ojos y me senté en mi cama. Unos momentos después entró María, con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos, Pero era bastante, así que supongo que ella esperaba vernos a ambos sentados en la cama. La colocó con cuidado sobre mis piernas.

—Buenos días, Srta. Ib. ¿Dónde se encuentra su Marido?

—En el baño. —Luego de esto, María pidió permiso para retirarse, el cual le concedí. Era una mujer que se tomaba su papel en serio.

 **-0-**

Esa tarde Garry paseaba por el jardín. Yo, mientras, me quedé con Aya en el porche.

—¿Hicisteis algo ayer, Ib?

—No, Aya.

—¿Ah? —Dijo, algo alarmada. —¡Se supone que estáis de luna de miel! Tú y Garry.. deberíais.. ya sabes.

Suspiré. —Tengo miedo… de hacerlo mal, Aya.

—Sólo déjate llevar por Garry. Oh, al menos, espera a sentirte lista. Garry es un buen chico. Esperará por su amada. —Dijo, como si fuese rutinario. —¿Sabes? Enviaré a Garry a comprar comestibles en el Auto. Piénsalo mientras tanto. Sé que tienes un vestido corto de lino blanco. Revisé tu equipaje.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron de golpe Aya rió. —Eso no se hace. —

—Lo sé, Ib. Lo sé.

Y, tal y como Aya lo había dicho, Garry se marchó en el Auto a comprar comestibles. Yo simplemente miré por la ventana cómo se alejaba. Cuando no pude seguirlo con la mirada, saqué ese vestido de lino. Era muy… provocador. Al final, terminé poniéndomelo. Modelé con él frente al espejo. Me veía muy linda… y algo más. Fue entonces cuando lo decidí. "Esperare a que vuelva Garry".


	6. Chapter 6

_Si no te gusta el lemon, no leas esta entrada y espera la siguiente._

* * *

 _Garry:_

Mi pequeña prima Aya me había pedido que comprase comestibles, y, oigan ¿Cómo negarse? Con esos ojos azules convence a cualquiera. Eran veinte minutos de ida y vuelta, así que prácticamente estuve afuera una hora. Cuando llegué la mansión se veía muy linda con todas sus luces encendidas, un paisaje digno de admirar. Ya tenía otra idea para mis pinturas. Había oscurecido, así que en realidad no era nada raro. Abrí la puerta principal con la llave que Aya me había dado. María estaba cerca, así que se las regresé. Yo había cenado fuera, así que no cenaría con las chicas.. que probablemente ya lo habían hecho.

—Llegas tarde para la cena. —Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Era Aya. —Ya cenamos. Imagino que tú también.

—Sí.

—Creo que Ib dijo que te esperaría.

—Oh, bueno, está bien. Tarde algo de más. Espero no haberle preocupado.

—Para nada. Buenas noches, G.

—Buenas noches, A. —Dije, amablemente. Aya se llevó la bolsa que tenía en la mano, así que me dirigí a mi habitación. Al entrar, suspiré cerrando los ojos. —Lamento la demora, cariño. —Dije amablemente. Pero otra cosa fue la sorpresa que me lleve luego.

Ib vestía un lindo vestido, y yacía sentada delicadamente, de una manera que sólo ella sabe hacer, sobre el asiento del ventanal. En ese momento, estaba leyendo. Ib dejó a un lado su libro para responderme. —Buenas noches, Garry. —Dijo calmadamente, levantándose. No. Ib no era así. Ella quería algo. Luego, me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas?

—Uh… ¿Esto? —Dijo, tocando apenas la tela. —Ropa para dormir. Resulta que el edredón en muy cálido.

—Ib…

—Oh, Garry, sabes que soy mala mintiendo. —Sí. Lo sé. — Yo… quiero… finalmente sentirme como tu esposa. — Y eso fue lo me sorprendió. —Soy toda tuya.

"Soy toda tuya", analice esas palabras. Ib me daba permiso. Permiso de tocar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Temo hacerle algún daño. Pero ella es una chica muy fuerte; y es su deseo. Debo cumplir los deseos de Ib. A mi espalda, pasé el seguro de la puerta, para luego prestar de nuevo atención a Ib.

Yo tomé con ambas manos la curveada cintura de Ib. Ella se aferró a mi cuello y yo tomé posesión de sus labios con los míos, en un dulce y agradable beso. —Ib… ¿estás segura de esto?

—No hagas que cambie de opinión. —Y ella volvió a besar mis labios. Pude sentir el deseo con ese roce. Un fuerte deseo de lujuria. Aunque estas acciones entre las parejas de casados no es ningún pecado.

Sólo puedo decir que nuestras lenguas estuvieron en una gran batalla para saber cuál era la dominante, y en algún momento terminé depositándola sobre la cama. Lo que me preocupó un poco fue el hecho de que las sábanas podían llegar a quedar manchadas más del lavado de un día.

Ib, aferrándose a mi espalda, se encargó de deshacerse de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta mientras besaba mis labios. Luego, se encargó de la camisa, y abrazó mi cadera con sus esbeltas piernas. Fue entonces cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron a través de la ropa. Sólo separados por el vestido de Ib y mi pantalón.

—…Ib, hoy… no quiero que digas otro nombre. Tus… labios son míos esta noche. — Dije, antes de dejar que mis manos explorasen la zona bajo aquel suave vestido de lino, pasando entre sus piernas y subiendo por su vientre. Me separé de sus labios simplemente para invadir ahora su cuello, besando su delicada piel, levantando poco a poco su vestido. Podía sentir la forma en que Ib se estremecía de vez en cuando, gracias a mis besos y caricias. Eso hizo que me sintiese cómo un ganador a punto de reclamar su premio.

—Ngh… Ga… Garry…—Decía entre suspiros. Si no paraba de decir mi nombre, dolería, y mucho. Luego, finalmente me deshice del vestido, dejando sus senos al aire. No eran pequeños, pero tampoco pronunciados. Ib inmediatamente se cubrió. —Esto es… vergonzoso.

—Para mí también. Estamos avergonzándonos el uno al otro. — Dije, para calmarla. ¿Cómo no podía yo sentirme avergonzado? Estaba mostrando mi pecho a una mujer. Ib dejó las trivialidades y dejó explorar esa parte de su ser. El hecho de que fuese la piel de la persona que amaba me fue muy satisfactorio al momento de tocar sus pezones con mis labios. Pude sentir el cuerpo de Ib estremeciéndose, suplicando por más.

—¡Garry! —Gritó en un momento, tomando mi cabeza con sus manos, pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello. —¡Oh, Garry…!

 **-0-**

 _En algún lugar no muy lejano…_

—¿Oyes algo, María? —Dijo Aya mientras revisaba los archivos junto a la criada.

—Creo que viene de la habitación de los señoritos.

—Perfecto. No los molestes. ¿Me traes algo de té?

—Sí, señorita. —Dijo María, saliendo de la habitación.

—Jo… esa mujer debe dejar la formalidades…

 **-0-**

—Garry… esto es… tan…—Dijo, tomando con fuerza mis cabellos. —te amo… en… cuerpo y alma…—No pude evitar pensar en que estaba torturando a Ib, evitando llegar a la parte en la que ella sentirá dolor. Pero por ahora, ella estaba disfrutando; y debo admitir que amo la forma en la gime mi nombre, resonando en toda la habitación. Solo espero no molestar a Aya con tanto ruido.

Hubo un momento en que Ib volvió a abrazar mi cadera con sus piernas mientras estaba sobre ella. —Garry… yo…— Posiblemente me pediría parar. Y ella así lo quería, lo haría. —…quiero…más. Quiero más, Garry. —Dijo claramente.

—Como usted ordene, Madeimoselle. —Susurré a su oído, y acto seguido, introduje dos dedos dentro del sexo de Ib. Ella dio un gran suspiro luego de ello, e igualmente continúe, introduciendo luego el tercero, moviendo mis dedos de forma circular, haciendo que ella suspirara mi nombre una y otra vez. Me deshice de sus bragas, las cuales lancé sin decoro alguno al aire, desesperado. Fue finalmente, cuando deje ver mi miembro, duro como piedra. Ib… Ib se sorprendió, podría apostar. —Seré gentil. —Ib asintió y cerró los ojos.

Entonces entré a ese tonel mojado y cálido. También, apretado, pero eso sólo me satisfacía más. Lo hice con cuidado de no lastimar a Ib. —Garry… —Dijo Ib. —…más adentro. —Yo obedecí a sus palabras. De todas formas, era un hecho que yo también quería que ocurriese. Tomar la santidad de mi bella, bella Ib. Entre con lentitud hasta que finalmente pude ver aquel hilillo de sangre correr hasta tocar las sábanas blancas. Ante esto, pude notar que Ib estaba llorando.

—¡No… no…!—Dije, algo alarmado. ¿Le había causado mucho dolor? Ib no llora por cualquier cosa. —…no llores…—Ib simplemente respondió apretando sus piernas a mis caderas. Eso significaba "Más rápido". Fue cuando supe que Ib no lloraba de dolor. Lloraba por el deseo.

Empecé a mover mis caderas, que iban al ritmo de nuestras respiraciones y suspiros. Supongo que gradualmente el dolor de Ib disminuyó, ya que en lugar de sollozar gritaba mi nombre.

—Garry… ¡Oh, sí, Garry! ¡Garry, ah…!—Decía de vez en cuando. Yo simplemente jamás dejé de moverme, aumenta mi velocidad en cada estocada. Ib se aferró totalmente a mí. Ambos estábamos en nuestro límite. —¡Garry… yo…!

—¡Ib! —Grité con estupor. —¡Voy a…!—Y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, ese líquido blanco fue liberado en el interior de Ib, quedando ambos satisfechos. Me separé con cuidado de Ib. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, donde estaba mi pijama. Había quitado su santidad a Ib… y ni siquiera me había sacado el pantalón. Me sentí como el amante de una muchacha que le cuchicheaba rápido y se largaba antes de que entrase el padre. Cambie mis ropas algo manchadas y me dirigí de nuevo a la cama, dónde quite la sábana manchada sobre la cual estaba Ib con algo de cuidado. Luego, tomé otra manta del armario y la coloqué sobre ella para que durmiese tranquila. Para no molestarla luego de algo tan agitado, decidí que dormiría de nuevo sobre el diván. Eso, hasta que escuché que Ib se removió en la cama. Al mirarla, advertí que seguía dormida, pero estiraba sus brazos, posiblemente en busca de algo. Finalmente, me acosté con ella y la rodee con mi brazo. Ella se aferró a mi y colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Ib. —Dije, besando su frente. Mañana le dolería todo el cuerpo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ib_ :

Esa noche dormí muy bien en los brazos protectores de Garry. Cuando estaba con él, todo dolor se iba de mi cuerpo. Pero, la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Garry no estaba a mi lado. Eso me asustó un poco. —¿Garry? —Dije en voz alta.

—Buenos días. —Dijo, mientras salía del baño. Eso me alivio. Traté de levantarme de la cama, pero un dolor agudo recorrió mi espalda, por lo cual me detuve en seco. —No te muevas bruscamente. Es doloroso, ¿verdad? —Asentí. —Perdón. —Dijo, guiñando un ojo. "Ese idiota…"—Veré si el desayuno está listo.

—¿No olvidas algo, Garry?

—Ah, sí. —Y dio la vuelta cuando estaba a punto de salir para besar mis labios y frente. —Te amo. —Dijo, sonriente. —Sabes… Ib… anoche… — Asentí. —Tus bragas terminaron colgando de la araña. Descuida, ya las recogí. — Y se fue, dejándome en shock. Tomé el libro que estaba leyendo ayer antes de que Garry llegase de la mesa a mi lado. Al parecer, Garry lo había dejado allí. Era muy interesante, y al parecer era de Aya. Se titulaba "El extraño de ojos rojos". Estuve leyendo un rato. Me había quedado el día anterior en la página cuarenta y cinco. Leí hasta la página noventa y tres, el momento en que escuche la puerta abrirse. Por acto de reflejo tomé la sábana y me cubrí hasta el cuello, temerosa. Garry, quién había entrado con la bandeja del desayuno, rio.

—¡Creí que era María! —dije entre avergonzada, divertida y enfadada.

Garry volvió a reír, colocando la bandeja sobre mis piernas. —Deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

—Uh, lo dice la persona que me dejo adolorida, dejándome sin poder moverme 'bruscamente', ya que me siento destrozada.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí. —Dije riendo. —La próxima vez… yo voy arriba. —Ese comentario causó que Garry se sonrojase. Mientras, yo tomé un poco del pan y le unté mantequilla. —¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar?

—¿Lo… leíste?

—Sí, es maravilloso.

—En dos días, pero podemos quedarnos más tiem-

—No, Garry. La academia de arte es muy importante. Debes darles una buena impresión. —Sonreí. —¿Qué tal si un día invitamos a la directora a cenar?

—Bien… ahora…—susurró. —¡ARRIBA, PEREZOSA!

 **-0-**

Aya nos reprochó mucho. "Estáis recién casados… deberías tener más tiempo… una semana más… trabajo, idioteces…" al final se convenció de dejarnos ir. Esa noche acomodé mis maletas con el dolor muy disminuido. La mañana siguiente, Garry se levantó de mala gana. Hice que se diese una ducha o luego estaría apestando. Él se colocó su sweater vede oliva, Jeans claros y sus botas de montaña marrón. Yo, mi sweater rosa pálido, Jeans oscuros y mis preciadas botas negras. Garry se encargó de bajar el equipaje algo que agradecí rotundamente. Aya se despidió de nosotros en la puerta, aún molesta.

—¿Me escribirán cartas? —Preguntó.

—Sí, Aya. —Respondió Garry.

María se encargó de dejarnos en el aeropuerto. La azafata nos indicó nuestro avión y nos sentamos juntos, tomados de la mano. Eso me sonaba a un Deja vú.

—Garry, no te imagino como profesor. Eres muy… no eres nada serio. —Dije, tratando de contener la risa al imaginar la escena.

—Descuida. Puedo ser mano dura si lo necesito. —Reprochó.

Estuvimos charlando hasta que nuestro vuelo aterrizó. No le habíamos dado el mensaje a nuestros padres, así que seguramente sería una sorpresa. Garry tomó nuestras maletas de aquella cinta transportadora y llamó a un taxi, que nos llevó a su apartamento, dónde viviríamos hasta que quisiésemos comprar otra casa. Garry rebuscó en su bolsillo las llaves y abrió. La sorpresa, fue encontrar a su madre sentada en la sala tomando un café.

—Llegan antes. —Dijo la mujer.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? No debí darte las llaves. ¡Me arrepiento!

—Descuida, Garry. —Dije, tratando de calmarlo. —¿Qué tal si dejas el equipaje en la habitación? —Acto seguido, asintió y desapareció por el corredor. El apartamento de Garry era muy espacioso. Tenía tres habitaciones sin añadir los dos baños, el comedor, la cocina y la sala, todos muy bien decorados con pinturas. No me sorprendí al ver la pintura hecha por Garry: "La dama de rojo" pero algo cambiada a la original de Weiss Guertena. En esta, la dama estaba lista para salir de su cuadro.

—Hola, Ib. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Muy bien señora Rose. —Dije, amablemente.

—Sólo Rose para ti, querida. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Dime, ¿Qué tal Garry? ¿Terminas satisfecha?

—¡Ah! Usted habla de… um… —Nerviosismo empezaba a correr por mis venas. —Está bien dotado.

—Perfecto. —Dijo gloriándose la mujer. —Garry sabe muchas cosas. Es un buen candidato. — Desde el corredor, pudo escucharse el estornudo de Garry.

—Dejad de hablar de mí. —Dijo, volviendo a la Sala. —No dejes que te meta cosas raras en la cabeza, Ib.

—¿Qué cosas, hijo? —Dijo la mujer, sonriendo. —Oh, Ib. —Dijo dirigiéndose a mí. —Quería mostrarte el álbum de fotos sobre la infancia de Garry.

—¡Cosas como esa! —reprochó Garry. Yo sólo reí.

—Con gusto, Rose.

 **-0-**

Su madre sacó un álbum color Beige. Estaba limpio y bien cuidado. Al abrirlo, la primera foto al aire fue la de su nacimiento. Era un bebé muy pequeño y … rosado. En la imagen estaba lloriqueando mientras su madre sonreía. Al parecer, su padre tomó esa foto.

La siguiente fue la de sus primeros pasos, al parecer. Reí al pensar en un bebé-Garry tratando de caminar, para luego caer una y otra vez. En realidad, no me imagino el resultado de un bebé entre el actual Garry y yo.

La que seguía a la anterior era su cumpleaños número cinco. Lo supe en cuanto leí la inscripción. Eran tres fotos seguidas. En la primera, Garry soplaba las velas, mientras una mano estaba tras su cabeza.

En la segunda, su cabeza estaba dentro del pastel.

En la tercera, la madre de Garry reía mientras él lloraba.

—Eso fue cruel.

—Lo sé. —Respondió la madre de Garry sin más.

Pronto, fuimos interrumpidas por el mismísimo Garry del presente.

—Mamá, a casa. Ib, a la cama. Es tarde, ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? ¡Despistadas! —Finalmente, dio la vuelta en el pasillo.

 **-0-**

 _ **Si no te gusta el lemon, puedes dejar de leer aquí.**_

 **-0-**

 _Garry:_

Yo empecé a leer un libro mientras Ib cambiaba su ropa casual por su pijama. No me extrañé de nada hasta que vi la forma en la Ib se sentó en la cama junto a mí, sobre sus piernas. Cuando bajé el libro y lo coloqué en la mesa de noche, ella se movió, sentándose esta vez sobre mi entrepierna.

—I-Ib, ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté, apostando todo a que estaba rojo.

—Se supone que soy tu esposa, Garry. — Y sin previo aviso había desmontado aquel lugar, pero al hacer ello, se encargó de sacar mi miembro. Por un momento, lo sostuvo expectante. Yo, impactado. —I-Ib…—De nuevo, sin previo aviso, tocó a este con sus labios. Fue una extraña sensación shockeante. Pero, sólo era la punta. Pasó su lengua por este, y pronto lo introdujo en su boca, sacándolo y metiéndolo en esta. Pero, no pude resistir mucho. Liberé aquel líquido blanco en sus fauces, el cual dificultosamente tragó.

—Es mucho…—comentó. Y luego, sin darme tiempo para responder, rodeó mi cuello encontrado nuestros labios, que se unían en aquella guerra que, aun así, nadie podía ganar. Yo volví a tomar su cintura, delineando aquellas curvas que tanto me hechizaban e hipnotizaban. La estreché contra mi cuerpo para que no pudiese escapar. "La próxima vez yo voy arriba", había mencionado. "Bien, entonces si puedes ir arriba…". No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comencé a deslizar su pijama sobre sus hombros, hacia abajo. Fue cuando dejé escapar sus labios y tomé su cuello: su punto débil. Luego sentí una punzada. Ib se había aprovechado de mi distracción con su piel para morder mi oído derecho; eso, sólo me hacía desearla aún más.

Ella misma se encargó de que el pijama se fuese de paseo, dejando al aire sus atributos. Ib no perdió el tiempo y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de mi pijama de dos piezas. Lo hacía de una forma rápida pero sin daños. No sabía qué quería lograr Ib, pero sus acciones me enloquecían. Debo admitir que soy un pervertido.

Ella volvía a unir desesperadamente nuestros labios, mientras su pechos se rozaban con el mío, eso, no me dejaría durar mucho de esa forma, y ella tampoco pudo, ya que al final la tentación la venció, y antes de darme cuenta, mi miembro estaba penetrando su intimidad. Ella se movía de una forma rápida, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo al compás de nuestras respiraciones y suspiros. Sus pechos se encontraron con mi rostro y sus caderas con mis manos. Eso hizo que ambos acelerásemos. Y finalmente, en un deja vú, aquello acabó de nuevo con aquel liquido desparramado en su interior.

Ib fue la que se hecho a mi lado esa vez. Nos cubrimos con las sabanas y ella se acurrucó a mi pecho. Yo, estaba agotado, así que podía dormirme en cualquier momento.

—Garry… tengamos un bebé. — Y, aquellas palabras me dejaron sin sueño el resto de aquella noche, en la cual nevó e hizo un frío inimaginable.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ib:_

La mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Hacía un poco de frío, así que aumenté un tanto la calefacción. Fui al baño, lavé mis dientes y me puse mi ropa casual. Mientras me miraba al espejo, detrás de mí, por medio del reflejo podía ver la nieve caer poco a poco. Anoche había nevado, y seguramente hoy volvería a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando recordé despertar a Garry. ¡Hoy su trabajo como profesor en aquella academia de arte comenzaba! Y debía dar una buena impresión. Garry se levantó de mala gana. Al parecer, no había dormido bien esa noche. Rebobinando un poco, Garry no había respondido a mi petición. Pero le resté importancia y arreglé sus ropas: una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, junto con un corbatín del mismo color. Y, por el frío, una chaqueta.

Cuando Garry entró en la ducha, fui hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno hogareño y su almuerzo para llevar. Se suponía que Garry ya estuviese en casa para la cena. Feliz, me puse mi delantal amarillo. Lo primero que hice fue poner la sartén en una hornilla y poner a freír un par de huevo junto con tocino. A continuación, unte un pan con mermelada. En ese momento sentí como los brazos de Garry rodeaban mi cintura y besaban mi cuello, rememorándome lo ocurrido en la noche.

—¿Oh, mi desayuno? —susurró.

—Sí. —Sonreí para mis adentros. —¿Naranja o Manzana?

—Naranja. —Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, no muy lejos de mi vista. En un momento su desayuno estaba listo y su almuerzo ordenado, listo para llevar. Coloqué su desayuno en el plato frente a él.

—Espero no que te quedes mirando a alguna profesora de lindas piernas. —Dije, frunciendo el ceño, pero con un tono de broma.

—…descuida. Te amo sólo a ti. —Eso hizo que me sonrojase. Y, antes de darme cuenta, Garry había terminado su desayuno y puesto su chaqueta. —¡Yesh! Me voy. —Me acerqué y besó mis labios.

—Buena suerte en el trabajo.

—¡Cuak! No la necesito. —Y, finalmente, se fue. Tomé el plato del desayuno ahora vacío y lo lavé.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que Garry había olvidado su almuerzo.

 **-0-**

 _Garry:_

Tomé el auto lo encendí y partí. Pero tenía el sentimiento de olvidar algo importante. Era poco el recorrido hacia es academia tan… elegante. Un lugar que de vez en cuando me traumatizaba, y, ahora trabajaba allí cómo profesor de arte. En cuanto bajé del auto copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre mi ropa lentamente. El cielo estaba bastante nublado y seguramente habría una tormenta más tarde. Tomé mi maletín y subí aquellos escalones, abriendo la gran puerta de madera pulida. Allí me topé con Cassandra, mi antigua profesora y ahora compañera de trabajo.

—Buen día, Garry. —Dijo, sonriendo.

—Buen día, Cassandra. —Hubo una pausa. —¿Sabes dónde está Hillary? No me otorgó mi clase.

—¡Oh! —Dijo. —Yo también la estoy buscando. ¿Vamos?

—Bien. —Y juntos, marchamos por el pasillo este. Justo allí nos topamos al diablo. No, quise decir, a Hillary.

—F2B, Sr. Garry. —Dijo, dirigiéndose a mí. —¿Y tú, Cassandra?

—¿Desde cuándo me tratas de Señor? Jo. —Y voltee para ir a la dirección dicha. Era una puerta cercana. Al entrar, vi que los muchachos estaban sentados, charlando. En cuanto entré hubo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Seguro que no.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Garry, Garry Johnson. Seré su profesor por los siguientes cinco años y… blah, blah. No soy un viejo amargado. —Todos enseguida quitaron aquella cara Pálida de sus rostros. —¿Qué tal si se presentan?

… Y así, hasta que me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Era… ¿Ib? —Adelante. Sin miedo. —Cuando la vi mejor llevaba aquel sweater rojo sangre que tanto me gustaba. Sus típicos Jeans oscuros y botas negras que usaba en el invierno. Traía, al parecer, mí almuerzo. Si, estaba olvidando algo muuuy importante.

—Despistado. —Me susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Yo me levanté de mi asiento y tomé su mano, saliendo del aula.

—Te preocupas mucho. —Dije, frunciendo el ceño. —De verdad. —Ahora, en tono de regaño. —¡Está haciendo un frío de muerte y aun así vienes! De verdad, eres…—suspiré. —No importa. —Me incliné y besé sus labios. Finalmente, sonrió y se despidió con la mano, perdiéndose en el pasillo. A mi espalda pude sentir una mano fría y huesuda. Seguramente, el diablo.

—Oh, Garry, Garry… besando alumnas en el primer día de trabajo. —Susurró Hillary. —Sabe que es motivo para su despìdo, ¿No es así?

—Ella no es ninguna alumna. E-Es mi esposa…—Dije igualmente en un susurro.

—Bien. Supongo que revisaré su expediente para confirmarlo. Hasta entonces.

Luego, desapareció tal y como apareció.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ib:_

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, todo fue muy bien. Garry iba excelentemente en el trabajo y yo hacía bien mi papel de ama de casa temporal. Nos turnábamos para preparar las comidas. Nos repartíamos besos durante las noches hasta el amanecer. Y así, hasta el día de hoy. Día en el que sabía que algo cambiaria notoriamente en nuestra relación. Un presentimiento, un cambio en mi actitud. Pero no sabía si era algo bueno o algo a lo que temer. Lo que me preocupaba un poco, era el hecho de que Garry siempre desviaba la conversación al hablar de niños. Pero, siempre le resté importancia a ese hecho. Eso podía esperar uno o dos años más.

Esa mañana Garry se fue a trabajar, y como había sucedido los últimos días, me quedé sola en casa. No tenía nada que hacer. Todo se mantenía perfectamente limpio y en buen estado. Podía decir que Garry era el hombre de mis sueños. Amoroso, amable y noble. Pero, como ya lo dije, hacia dos días había un cambio en mi actitud. El saber que un hecho importante estaba por ocurrir, pero no saber cuál era. Era algo… inquietante. Mi ciclo menstrual estaba atrasado tan solo dos días, así que aún no me era importante. Posiblemente me llegaría hoy. Aunque, en realidad, sabía que no lo haría. Inevitablemente caminé a la habitación que compartía con Garry y abrí el primer cajón de mi mesilla. Allí estaba aquella caja de un color blanco con aquel instrumento tan tedioso dentro. Lo saqué. Era de una forma rectangular, entraba en la palma de mi mano.

Fue entonces cuando fui al baño con las instrucciones en mano. Lo usé. De alguna forma, el resultado no me sorprendió mucho. Y a la vez, si me sorprendió. Me hizo muy feliz, pensar en el futuro no muy lejano. Aquella prueba de embarazo había dado positivo. Estaba embarazada.

Ya era de esperarse luego de tantas noches pasionales sin protección. El resultado llega a ser algo muy bello. Pero lo que me preocupaba ahora era la opinión de Garry, el padre de la cosa que estaba hospedándose dentro de mi vientre temporalmente. Me gustaría que fuese un pequeño niño, el cual Garry pudiese llevar a ver el béisbol y también jugar. A la vez, quisiese una niña que se quedase conmigo. A la cual hacerle hermosos peinados, comprarle vestidos y lazos y darle muchas muñecas.

Ahora, sólo me restaba esperar por Garry. Prepararía una fabulosa cena para dos y le daría la noticia de que sería padre. Apostaría a que estaría muy feliz. Él volvería a besar mis labios una y otra vez y luego charlaríamos sobre la futura crianza de nuestro hijo o hija. Estaba a punto de estallar de alegría.

…

Esa noche, Garry llegó con cuatro personas más a casa.

 **-0-**

 _Garry:_

Estaba muy feliz por llegar a casa para besar a mi bella Esposa. Era mi turno de preparar la cena. Casualmente, invité a Cassandra y a Gregory, dos de mis compañeros de trabajo y a Georgia y Vivianne, dos alumnas de paso. No sería ningún problema. Además, eso incrementaría mi relación con mis compañeros de trabajo y la confianza en mis alumnos. Al abrir la puerta, Ib borró la sonrisa que había estado segundos antes en su rostro, inconfundiblemente. Al menos, para mí. Seguramente había arruinado uno de sus planes para dos.

—Bienvenidos. —Dijo ácidamente para luego voltearse y dirigirse a la cocina. Gregory, mi compañero, permaneció mirándome.

—Mujeres, eh. —Dijo, como si fuese de rutina. —Son todo un caso. Al menos sabes por qué está enfadada, ¿no?

—Oh, vamos. —Soltó Cassandra. —Las mujeres no nos enfadamos por cualquier cosa.

—Cierto. —Dijo Vivianne, una muchacha hiperactiva. En cambio, su mejor amiga, Georgia, era muy callada.

Caminé a la cocina tras Ib, sin responder ninguna de las respuestas en aquella charla sobre mujeres. Allí estaba ella, en el lavaplatos, haciendo… nada. Quizá, sólo miraba su reflejo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ib? —Dije, de forma cariñosa y alentadora. —Sabes que puedes contarme.

—Yo esperaba que estuviésemos solos. —Al parecer, sólo quería una noche de intimidad. —Verás, Garry, yo…—Y, antes de que terminase la frase nos interrumpió Georgia, que, al parecer, deseaba un vaso de agua. Ib ignorantemente se lo concedió y empezó a servir la cena. Me ofrecí para ayudarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente, así que la dejé.

 **-0-**

Finalmente, todos nos sentamos en la mesa. La charla era muy vivaz. Ya fuese sobre el clima, el trabajo, incluso las clases. Ese grupillo podía sacarte una sonrisa con cualquier tema. Siempre lo hacía divertido. Ib permanecía callada, inerte. Ni siquiera había tocado su comida. Simplemente estaba… mirando. Mirando la manera en que charlábamos. Fue un momento fugaz cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego ella volvió a agachar la suya. De pronto, la mesa estaba en silencio.

—Lamento la intrusión. —Dijo Georgia.

—Sí… yo las llevaré a casa. Vamos. —Dijo Gregory, que sin previo aviso salió de la sala. Cassandra me dirigió un saludo fugaz y se marchó, seguida de las dos jóvenes. Finalmente, silencio, soledad absoluta.

—Ib… susurré una vez estuvimos solos. —¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Entonces en aquella sala comenzaron a escucharse sollozos. Por supuesto, de mí amada Ib. Fue entonces cuando me acerqué y rodee su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Los sollozos aumentaron.

—Ib… Ib, ¿Qué ocurre? —Dije aumentando la fuerza del abrazo.

—Yo… Garry…—Dijo ella, intentando calmarse. Su rostro lagrimoso me miró. —Estoy embarazada, Garry. ¡Serás padre!

Entonces eso era. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Ib siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Pensar que estaba embarazada. Quería creer que era una broma de mal gusto. De todas formas era mi culpa. Todas aquellas noches sin protección resultarían en esto algún día. Lo sabía Era inevitable. Pro no creía que sería tan pronto. —Qué bien, Ib.

 **-0-**

 **Agradecimientos a choco-chanX3 por inspirarme(¿). Lo sé, soy mala xD.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Garry:_

No puedo evitar pensar que soy muy egoísta al no querer tener hijos. Dos días luego de eso Ib fue finalmente a verse con el doctor, confirmando lo del embarazo. Pero Ib, desde ese día, me ha estado evadiendo. Oculta algo importante, pero, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres, mujer, qué quieres? ¿Corre peligro? ¿Él bebé puede estar mal? ¿Puedo morir? Deseo olvidar esto último. Al final, me lo contó: tendríamos mellizos. Algo alterado, al día siguiente fui al trabajo tranquilamente como todos los días. Los estudiantes me saludaron amablemente, como siempre. Ellos me querían mucho, ya que yo era todo lo contrario al diablo ése. Yo soy muy amable y blando con los estudiantes a comparación de ella. Me senté frente a mi escritorio: estaba cansado; bastante. Gracias a la revelación de Ib no podría dormir uno o dos meses. De todas formas, esto es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Señor, ¿está durmiendo bien? —Dijo un estudiante. —Está demacrado.

—Sí, es cierto. —Resaltó otro. —Eso es raro en usted.

Simplemente callé. No tenía ganas ni ánimos como para responder a eso.

—Escúpalo. —Gritó otro desde el fondo. Estuve a punto de soltar una palabrota, pero me abstuve.

—Mi esposa está embarazada de mellizos. —Dije, en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro.

—Woah, ¡mellizos! —Dijo, Cassandra, que estaba a mi lado. En realidad no la había visto; si hubiese sido Gregory, seguramente le hubiese lanzado un puñetazo en ese instante. —Entonces, ¿por eso Ib estaba enfadada el otro día?

—Sí…— Dejó un sobre y luego se retiró, con mi permiso, por supuesto.

Jóvenes fastidiosos. Hoy sería duro de verdad.

 **-0-**

Al volver a casa Ib ya había preparado la cena. No pude evitar notar que al ver su rostro sus ojos estaban rojos; Ib había llorado. Quizá era mi culpa; con mi ignorancia la estaba haciendo sufrir. Ella estaba muy feliz por la noticia del embarazo, mientras yo me estaba deprimiendo ya que era algo que yo no quería que ocurriera. Peor no por los niños, más por la idea de perder a Ib. Ella es nueve años menor que yo. Simplemente puede perder la vida con uno, pero… ¿dos? Eso era algo… fuerte. Y si ella muriese, posiblemente me ahorcaría con el cable del teléfono.

—…Ib…— Ella levantó la cabeza en signo de altanería y se retiró a nuestra habitación. Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? Con sus rabietas por cosas menores.

 **-0-**

 _Ib:_

Estaba enojada inútilmente con Garry, si no charlábamos un poco, no íbamos a resolver nada. Aunque, de todas formas, la respuesta sería la misma una y otra vez, aunque rogase que la cambiase. Terminé por acostarme de espaldas a la puerta, siendo ignorante del momento en que Garry entro en la habitación. Sentí cuando se acomodó a mi lado e igualmente me dio la espalda. "¿Quieres guerra? La tendrás". Pensé instintivamente. Aunque en realidad, no resistí siquiese dos minutos de esta forma. Tuve que abrazarlo por la espalda, cariño a lo que él no se negó.


	11. Chapter 11

_Garry_

Luego de aquella noche en que había llegado a casa e Ib había pasado de mí, me había despertado con sus brazos rodeando mi torso. Esa mañana me levanté y besé su frente, para luego darme cuenta de que me había levantado mucho antes que la alarma, por lo que decidí apagarla. Ib merecía un buen día de sueño.

Luego de prepararme en la habitación con una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón negro —ropa que normalmente usaba para trabajar, pero que me hubiesen resultado incómodas en otras ocasiones—, salía a la cocina y tomé un emparedado cómo desayuno ligero. Por la ventana del edificio en el que vivíamos, podía ver el cielo nublado, y pensé que sería mejor llevarme un paraguas, sólo por precaución.

Me hice un almuerzo saludable y tomé las llaves del apartamento. Cuándo abrí la puerta escuché la voz femenina de Ib llamándome.

—¿Garry?

Me volteé y le sostuve la mirada a aquellos ojos rojos que, años atrás, habían ganado mi compasión.

—Buena suerte —dijo ella.

—Gracias. La necesitaré* —respondí, con una sonrisa. Luego, sin más, me marché, cerrándo la puerta detrás de mí.

 **-0-**

Vaa. Lo que me faltaba.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me dediqué a comer en silencio en la sala de profesores, absorto en mis pensamientos sobre qué hacer con mi vida ahora que sería padre. Por supuesto, para Cassandra y Gregory sería imposible pasar por alto mi sombrío humor, ¡y mucho menos a la hija de Satanás, esa perra de Hillary! Podía ver sus ojos atravesando el periódico que leía en una mesa frente a la mía, mirándome, planeando enviarme al séptimo infierno.

—¡Oh! Pero si es el hombre amoroso —dijo Cassanda, sentándose junto a mí—. ¿Cómo te va en la vida?

—Muere.

—Vale, me tomaré eso cómo un "perfecto" —respondió—. Supongo que tu mujer sigue enfadada.

—Pues si se quieren, no debería durar tanto —añadió Gregory.

—Hormonas —gruñí en voz baja. Aún no me tragaba lo del embarazo.

—Entonces, felicidades, nuevo padre —dijo Greg.

—Sí, gracias —contesté entre dientes. No quería tocar el tema, en realidad, pero había surgido cómo el gas de un gordo. Mis compañeros parecieron notar mi ausencia mental, por lo que decidieron dejarme en paz. Justo al final de la jornada, decidí que tenía que dejar bastantes cosas claras con Ib.

 _Ib_

No debería preocuparme tanto. La tensión no es buena para las embarazadas.

En la mañana me había quedado dormida, y al marcharse Garry, me senté en la habitación a pensar sobre el futuro. Claro, no sin antes prepararme un buen desayuno, agradeciendo al cielo que aún faltaban algunas semanas para entrar en aquella etapa en que todo alimento es peligrosamente vomitable.

La soledad me había dado tiempo para hacerme la idea de que debía hablar seriamente con mi marido esa noche. De lo contrario, seguir peleados... no era una opción. Me sentía en la necesidad de pedir disculpas. Yo no era así. Éramos más íntimos, pero, después de todo, eso era normal: estábamos casados, compartíamos las preocupaciones. No quería pelear mucho más. Quería que sus brazos me rodeasen durante la noche; aquellos brazos que me habían tomado a través del marco y me habían regresado a mi familia.

Su tacto y su abrazo me hacían olvidar los temores y pesadillas: aquellas que me perseguían desde hacia casi once años.

Hablando de años, pronto cumpliría veinte. A pesar de ello, no hacía más que visualizar más allá. Garry y yo tendríamos dos hijos, lo que significaba que nos quedaríamos sin espacio. Siquiera sabía sus géneros, pero sentía la necesidad causada por la infinita curiosidad de saberlos. Lo cierto, mirase por dónde mirase, era que debíamos mudarnos a una casa nueva. Cuánto antes, mejor. Así podríamos acicalarnos al lugar.

Tan sólo debía esperar. Pasaron horas, y a las seis y treinta oí la cerradura de la puerta ceder ante la llave. Garry había empezado a ser puntual en cuánto se engatusó conmigo, lo que en cierta forma me alegra.

Lamentablemente, apenas ví su rostro, marcado por el cansancio de un día laboral, no pude evitar empezar a llorar con lamentables gimoteos causados por nada. De nuevo, me sentía vulnerable, inútil, inservible. Débil. Y no pude evitar sentirme aún más débil cuándo lo ví soltar su maleta repentinamente y venir hacia mí para rodearme con sus brazos.

Lo había extrañado en ese par de días. Había extrañado sus besos y caricias, sus palabras a mí oído y sus chistes tan malos que te reías por pena. Respondí a su abrazo y lo rodeé, hasta que él terminó sentándose junto a mí en el sofá. Hundí mi rostro en su bonita camisa blanca y empecé a mancharla con mis lágrimas saladas. Él empezó a acariciar mi cabello mientras decía palabras de ánimo, lo cuál me hizo gemir de forma lastimera aún más fuerte.

Supongo que su falta de tacto con la noticia del embarazo me tocó. Lo había notado en su mirada pérdida y su rostro embotado, los movimientos lentos. Me erguí y le sostuve la mirada.

 _Garry_

No podía pelear con Ib. Ni en su estado de delicadeza, ni en ninguna otra situación. Simplemente no lo soportaba. Sobre todo, había intentado infundirle mi cariño.

Me separé de ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar.

—Ib, todo estará bien —le susurré.

—Lo sé, Garry —respondió con voz lastimera. Luego de llorar, estaba intentando recobrar la compostura, pero aún no lo lograba—. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —ella asintió despacio, y se apartó definitivamente de mí, quizá para mirarme cara a cara.

—Sobre mi condición —murmuró un poco más seria, mientras terminaba de secar su cara—. Garry, no estaba planeado, pero sabes que yo lo quería...

—...sí, lo tengo claro. Pero simplemente no consigo hacerme la idea —contesté.

—Podrías intentarlo, ¿sabes? Intentar ser menos cortante conmigo. Te he visto diferente desde que te conté —dijo. Estuve a punto de protestar, pero ella me cortó—. ¡No soy ninguna mutación, Garry! ¡Sigo siendo Ib, después de todo!

—¡Lo intento! —dije un poco alterado—. Lo intento. Pero pensé que hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco más —comenté en voz un poco más baja—. Sólo... no sé si quiero ser padre.

—¿Y qué hay de mí, Garry, y mis deseos de tener una familia?

Ante su declaración, me mantuve en silencio.

—Ib...

Ib me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Inténtalo con más persistencia. Por mí, Garry.

—Lo haré, Ib. Lo prometo.

Me incliné, tomé sus brazos y le dí un beso casto, infundido por el momento. Por una vez, ella no me apartó, y la sensación de su respiración al juntarse con la mía me hizo desear otro roce más. Roce que no llegó. Miré su rostro y le sostuve la mirada una vez más, dándole aquellas palabras de ánimo atoradas en mi garganta. Ella sonrió y la abracé una vez más, protegiéndola cómo aquel fatídico día.

 **Vale, lamento bastante la tardanza, pero al ver que en un comienzo no tenía mucho cambio, pues, no me dieron ganas de seguir, además de que ando con un rollo terrible con la universidad. Gracias por los reviews y la espera, yogurines 3. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, ¡y es que tengo que mejorar!**

 **Os amo.**


End file.
